Gamer
by SelPlusDemi
Summary: Eu nunca pensei que um jogo faria o que estava fazendo. Imagine só, você criar um perfil em jogo online apenas porque todos em sua escola fazem isso, porém, você se tornar o personagem mais conhecido! (OneShot) Demi/Selena


**Hey, everyone! Então, andei em um bloqueio criativo esses últimos dias e convenhamos, eu não sou uma ótima autora, e isso também desanima... Mas enfim, eu escrevi isso, e é uma ideia bem doida, mas espero que vocês curtam e, possivelmente, fiquem curiosos... Sobre minhas outras fanfics, eu vou tentar atualizar até o próximo final de semana, não me matem! haha Bom, boa leitura!**

* * *

_Gamer_

Às vezes tomamos decisões precipitadas, que geram consequências cada vez mais impossíveis de serem revertidas e acompanhadas de mentiras que fazem tudo se tornarem pior ainda. Como pequenos flocos de neve acabam se tornando uma avalanche, pronta pra destruir o que estiver em sua frente.

Acho que se me perguntassem quatro meses atrás se eu me imaginava estar numa situação assim, eu duvidaria. Não é um problema enorme, como por a vida de alguém em risco ou coisa do tipo, é apenas uma situação demasiadamente estranha.

Eu nunca pensei que um jogo faria o que estava fazendo. Imagine só, você criar um perfil em jogo online apenas porque todos em sua escola fazem isso, porém, você se tornar o personagem mais conhecido!

MissG. Esse é o meu nome quando jogo "Other Part Of Life", um dos mais novos jogos virtuais e tridimensionais que simulam diversos aspectos de uma vida real e social das pessoas. Nele eu sou completamente o oposto do que eu sou realmente.

Minha "Lifer" – que é como chamamos os personagens – se parece comigo, possuindo olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos e longos, mas ela não é tão sem estilo quando eu, que estou sempre com alguma camisa simples, jeans surrado e rabo de cavalo. Ela usa vestidos, skinnys, flanelas, jaquetas, shorts, etc. Eu acabei por descobrir um lado fashion em mim quando comecei a jogar e até evolui na vida real.

A princípio, eu entrei no jogo, pois todos da minha escola possuem uma conta e eu, imbecilmente, achei que seria ótimo socializar com alguém, pelo menos de alguma forma. Afinal, não há como saber quem é dono de um personagem, ao menos que a pessoa diga. Então, como eu nunca disse a ninguém que eu – a excluída socialmente - sou a MissG, o modo como sou tratada online é outro.

É engraçado saber que virtualmente eu sou popular, tenho centenas de amigos, faço as melhores festas virtuais, sou bonita e adorada. Enquanto, de fato, sou o que se considera como ninguém.

Eu acabei por fazer uma amizade de verdade com uma Lifer, a QueenD, ela nunca perguntou meu nome de verdade e eu não precisei perguntar o dela, eu sei quem ela é. Demi Lovato, a capitã das líderes de torcida do Lake Munroe High School. Não, ela não é fútil como as outras garotas da equipe, todos estranham o fato dela amar rock e usar preto, eu também o fiz quando fiquei sabendo como ela se veste, quando está sem ser aquele uniforme azul, amarelo e branco. Acho que saber disso foi uma das primeiras coisas que fez uma queda minha por ela começar a existir.

Ela pode nunca ter perguntado quem sou eu, mas ela já pediu pra me conhecer pessoalmente, eu sempre enrolo, dizendo que não tenho tempo, desculpas idiotas, que eu sei que ela só aceita porque ela de alguma forma, considera minha amizade de forma verdadeira. O que é bem especial, porque geralmente compartilhamos segredos e histórias, como uma amizade normal. Porém, somos mais próximas do que deveríamos.

Talvez você esteja se perguntando qual a situação complicada em que me meti. Explicarei... Eu já mencionei que a MissG é famosa e que é praticamente a única personagem que ninguém sabe quem é o gamer que a utiliza. Além disso, ninguém suspeita que ela seja minha, nem mesmo Demi, afinal, eu tenho outro personagem aleatório, que só come diariamente e cuida de um cachorro.

O problema está na parte em que há centenas de cartazes por todos os muros da escola, falando sobre a MissG e a recompensa em dinheiro do jogo que alguém receberá se descobrir quem está por trás dela. As pessoas se tornaram tão obsessivas em descobrir, que existem inúmeras teorias.

Já ouvi pelos corredores que acham que a Lifer é um fantasma, essa de longe foi a mais hilária. Outros acham que é um professor e por isso ele não se revela, talvez a teoria mais plausível. Algumas pessoas querem a minha cabeça numa bandeja, porque afinal, eu aproveito meu anonimato para falar o que penso de determinados alunos, deve ser esse o motivo que me deixou mais conhecida, afinal.

O jogo só pode ser jogado com o capacete criado para ele, pois é com ele que você pode controlar as ações e se comunica através da sua voz. Com o visor do capacete, você tem uma visão igualada a de normalmente, porém, é dentro de um mundo virtual. Além disto, o conjunto do jogo acompanha uma poltrona, com controles de direção, até mesmo para veículos. High-Tech! E o preço é próximo ao valor de um rim no mercado negro! Brincadeira, apesar disso tudo, não é tão caro, e isso não é um problema, meus pais possuem condições de me darem algo assim e também, estamos no ano de 2075, o mundo mudou um pouco.

Agarrei o capacete preto e o coloquei em minha cabeça. É hora de jogar._"Seja bem-vindo ao Other Part Of Life, informe o nome de usuário e senha."_ Diz a voz eletrônica. "Usuário: MissG. Senha: Friends."

_"Você tem duas novas mensagens, Miss G."_ Pronuncia a voz novamente, me mostrando um envelope com um número 2 em seu topo. Levo o copo com refrigerante até minha boca e tomo alguns goles. "Abrir mensagens."

_"QueenD – 18:25: Hey G, não tive notícias de você ontem... Então, como você está? Quando se conectar pode me chamar?" _Larguei o copo no criado mudo ao meu lado, antes de digitar uma resposta. "Comando de voz, teclado virtual!" Logo uma luz vermelha saiu do capacete e um teclado surgiu abaixo das minhas mãos. "Hey, estou aqui! Me diga aonde te encontrar!" Tomei mais um gole do meu refrigerante, antes de ler a outra mensagem.

_"ShawtyMane – 19:32: Eu sei que é você Selena. Mas não precisa surtar, eu não vou contar pra ninguém. (:"_Cuspi o líquido pelo quarto, como reação para o que eu tinha acabado de ler. Como ele sabe quem sou eu? Talvez ele não saiba e esteja me testando. Afinal, Justin Bieber não me conhece. "Selena? Mandou a mensagem por engano?" Enviei.

Fui até a cozinha da minha casa, e voltei com um pano para limpar a parte da parede e do piso que foram atingidos com o refrigerante. _"Você tem três novas mensagens, Miss G."_

_"QueenD – 20:31: Lanchonete do KJ2. Vou te esperar lá! ;)"_ Dizia a primeira. "Tudo bem, te vejo em alguns minutos..." Respondi me preparando para entrar no "Lifer's World" e me locomover até o local.

_"ShawtyMane – 20:34: Engano é você achar que consegue me fazer de bobo! Hahah Depois quero conversar com você melhor. Me procure no meu estúdio musical do Lifer's World amanhã nesse mesmo horário." _Franzi o cenho, tentando decidir o que fazer. Se eu aceitasse o encontro provavelmente estaria admitindo quem eu sou, e se eu negasse, ele poderia falar algo pra alguém, e mesmo que não acreditasse, uma especulação aconteceria. "Se você realmente acha que eu sou essa Selena, não precisamos conversar... Mas ok, se eu puder estarei lá."

_"DJDanger – 20:37: Hey MissG, estou planejando uma festa para sexta-feira aqui, junto com a Swizzy. Conto com sua presença?"_ Sorri com o convite, festas virtuais eram demasiadamente divertidas, porque formavam casais improváveis e geravam jogos com coisas bem interessantes. "Com certeza!"

"Comando de voz, diminuir tonalidade de voz do personagem." Ajeitei meu capacete. _"Voz de MissG modificada."_ Informou a voz eletrônica. "Iniciar Lifer's World." Logo um contador de 10 segundos se iniciou, até me conectar.

_Bem-vinda, MissG! Terça-feira, 20:42._

Me vi de pé, em frente a uma casa, branca e de dois andares. Com as janelas todas escuras, me impedindo de ver o interior. Eu usava uma flanela listrada, com azul e branco, uma calça skinny preta, converse branco e o cabelo preso em uma trança de lado. Caminhei pelo jardim bem iluminado por luzes no chão.

Já na rua, andei sem pressa por algumas ruas em frente, até chegar ao pequeno prédio com um letreiro iluminado com as palavras "KJ2". Adentrei o lugar pelas portas de folha dupla. Não demorei a avistar a QueenD sentada na mesa no fundo do lugar, afinal, era previsível, pois ela sempre senta ali quando está aqui.

"Hey!" Cumprimentei, sentado na cadeira de sua frente.

"Hey..." Ela respondeu, desanimada, olhando para a xícara com café em sua frente.

"O que houve, D?" Ela suspirou.

"Eu não sei, eu estou confusa com uma coisa..." Explicou, finalmente me olhando. Os olhos da Lifer podiam ser apenas virtuais, mas passavam as emoções reais dela. Pareciam chateados.

"Hm... E o que seria?" Questionei.

"Você..." Falou, simplesmente.

"Eu?" Engoli seco, arregalando os olhos. "Como assim?"

"Promete que não vai achar idiota?" Ela indagou, mordendo a língua, o que me fez rir fraco.

"Não, pode falar!" Respondi, sorrindo.

"Eu acho que amo você... Mais do que como uma amiga..." Me engasguei com o ar e comecei a tossir.

"Você acha o quê?" Perguntei, rouca, quando recuperei o fôlego.

"Bom, eu não sei... Eu não sei, porque eu não sei quem você é. Mas, eu penso muito em você, em como age comigo, em todas as nossas conversas e..."

"Você tá falando sério?" A cortei, nervosa. Ela balançou a cabeça, confirmando. "Demi... Eu... Você não gostaria de mim assim pessoalmente."

"Isso é o que você diz...Você também pensava que eu não ouvia 'N Sync, aquele grupo antiguissímo... Pare de tentar imaginar o que eu gosto ou não..." Ela disse, um tanto alterada.

"Como eu sei que isso tudo não é só pra saber quem eu sou?" Franzi o cenho.

"Eu vou provar pra você!" Ela sorriu, antes de se desligar e sumir, me deixando sem palavras.

Me desliguei do jogo, ainda absorta com o último acontecido. Ela me amava. Mais do que uma amiga. Isso significa o que, exatamente? Que ela quer me beijar? Oh, isso soa bom. Obviamente já pensei nela dessa forma, mas sempre evitei, afinal, líderes de torcida e jogadores de futebol existem uns para os outros. E eu, sou eu. Ninguém.

"Selena, hora de dormir, você tem aula amanhã!" Ouvi a voz da minha mãe do andar de baixo. Bufei, e não a respondi. Vesti meu pijama e me atirei na cama.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte eu entrei no prédio da escola, ignorando todos os cartazes com fotos da MissG, eles tinham diminuido de número. Talvez estivessem desistindo. Por alguma razão, hoje eu havia acordado pensando em Demi mais do que nunca, eu ainda estava incerta sobre me revelar para ela, mas algo me dizia que eu deveria tentar.

"Atenção, alunos do Lake Munroe High School." A voz de Ella, a secretária da diretora soou pelos auto-falantes, fazendo todos pararem o que faziam. "Demetria, a capitã das líderes de torcida, tem um comunicado." Alguns meninos assoviaram alto e outros batarem palmas, na menção do nome da garota. O que me fez revirar os olhos, talvez por ciúmes.

"O-oi..." A voz melódica começou, gaguejando. Ela faz isso quando está apreenssiva. "Bom, o que eu tenho pra dizer é meio estranho, mas... Enfim, n-não é novidade que todos aqui tem um Lifer..." Ela pigarreou antes de continuar, e eu arregalei meus olhos, com medo do que estava pro vir. "E como a maioria deve saber, eu sou a QueenD, também conhecida como amiga da MissG..." A maioria dos estudantes começaram a cochichar, engoli em seco. "E eu estou aqui para declarar que eu estou apaixonada por ela e, como ela duvida, esse é o meu jeito de provar... Então, G, se você está ouvindo isso, me procure naquele lugar da escola que eu falei pra você que é aonde eu vou para pensar. Até mais!" O múrmurio da multidão aumentou, alguns meninos correram para o ginásio, na esperança daquele ser o lugar em que Demi estaria. É, como se ela fosse acreditar que algum deles se fingiu de garota...

Ela está no terraço, eu sei que sim. Lá onde a brisa do vento é mais forte e o aroma das flores do jardineiro da escola é o que a acalma. Eu deveria ir até lá? Que pergunta idiota, é óbvio que eu devo, mas eu sei que ela vai se decepcionar.

"Hey, Gomez!" Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos, com uma voz masculina susurrando em meu ouvido. "Eu acho que você deveria ir..." Justin disse, com um sorriso de lado. Ele bagunçou o topete antes de continuar. "Ela não vai se decepcionar se você acha isso..." E então ele saiu caminhando e sumiu entre as pessoas.

[...]

Subi as escadas da escola, até chegar na porta que daria ao terraço do prédio. Faltavam mais 15 minutos para o início da primeira aula, eu tinha esse tempo, pra decidir ir ou não. Sem pensar de novo, abri a porta vagarosamente, vendo a pequena figura, parada, com as mãos no parapeito, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto e os cabelos castanhos voando.

"Eu pensei que você não viria..." Ela riu baixo, enquanto eu parei ao seu lado. Seus olhos estavam fechados. "Eu quero fazer uma coisa antes de abrir os olhos... Eu posso?" Demi virou o corpo, ficando de frente para mim. Sutilmente, ela me puxou pela cintura e inclinou o rosto, em direção ao meu. Com os olhos ainda fechados, os lábios rosados encontraram os meus por um breve momento. O pequeno beijo terminou poucos segundos depois, e logo depois eu a senti levar o queixo até o meu ombro, me abraçando.

"Seus lábios são tão doces, Selena..."


End file.
